


Unwinding

by silentflux



Series: A Day in the Life [12]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: 60damnprompts, Community: summer_of_giles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentflux/pseuds/silentflux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Notes:</b> This was written for the challenge above as well as for my first posting date at <span><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/summer_of_giles/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/summer_of_giles/"><b>summer_of_giles</b></a></span>.  It's a continuation of my <a href="http://silentflux.livejournal.com/tag/challenge:+60damnprompts">Day in the Life</a> Rupert Giles Series.  The challenge table is <a href="http://silentflux.livejournal.com/82162.html">HERE</a> where it links to the previous fics.  Each prompt was written in order.  This is the twelfth day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwinding

**Title:** Unwinding  
 **Author:** [](http://silentflux.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**silentflux**](http://silentflux.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
 **Pairing/character:** Rupert Giles/Xander Harris  
 **Rating:** FRT  
 **Prompt:** #12. Love for [](http://community.livejournal.com/60damnprompts/profile)[**60damnprompts**](http://community.livejournal.com/60damnprompts/)  
 **Notes:** This was written for the challenge above as well as for my first posting date at [](http://community.livejournal.com/summer_of_giles/profile)[**summer_of_giles**](http://community.livejournal.com/summer_of_giles/). It's a continuation of my [Day in the Life](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/tag/challenge:+60damnprompts) Rupert Giles Series. The challenge table is [HERE](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/82162.html) where it links to the previous fics. Each prompt was written in order. This is the twelfth day.

~*~

Rupert had his apartment to himself - Xander having taken the kittens over to the dorms to bond with some of the younger slayers and to dole out the responsibilities of pet care for when the kittens were older, he suspected.

Sighing, he poured himself three fingers of Scotch and wandered over to his sound system. He preferred vinyl - there was something so much more visceral about the listening experience with records. But he wanted to try out a new album, and those weren't often found on vinyl anymore. Reaching for the CD that he'd had Andrew buy for him, he stripped off the plastic wrapping and slid it into the player.

His lips curved in satisfaction as the first notes, sang by one of the most unmistakable, smoky voices of music filled the room. Turning up the volume, he settled his chair, eyes falling to the fireplace. He studied the glow embers and flames, burning low to combat the coolness of a spring night as the music soaked into him.

Textural and moving, the words and voice spoke to a place in him where he held everything precious. It was where he turned for comfort and strength when nothing else, no one else, could reach him. Memories, emotions - beauty evoked by that amazing voice washed over him, wrapping him in warmth, centering him.

Smiling softly to himself, he sipped his scotch and let the frustrating minutiae of the his day, the rest of the world, fade away. And when he looked up, Xander was there.


End file.
